


The Pilot and the Mechanic

by bluerose5



Series: Exile AU [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Communication, Eventual Smut, Exile Scott, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Scott Ryder, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: Instead of arriving with the arks, Scott Ryder is assigned to the Nexus as an aircraft mechanic. One of the many pilots he meets along the way is no other than Reyes Vidal.Skip forward a year, and Scott's living life as an Exile on Kadara, but the friendship that he and Reyes shared seems as if it's falling apart.All because Scott was stupid enough to fall in love.





	The Pilot and the Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so main note is that I headcanon Reyes as about 29 in this fic, and the Ryder twins are actually about 26 instead of their in-game age. Just thought to point that out.
> 
> I do have a few lines of Spanish in here for a reason, but I'll be the first to admit that I'm not an expert. Feel free to correct the translations if they are wrong.
> 
> The translations will be in the end notes.

Fixing things is always easy.

For Scott, it's his job, his livelihood, to fix things. He's only at his happiest when he gets his hands on a shuttle or a spacecraft, and he's only at his most passionate when he can ramble on for hours and hours about some new part or another tedious repair. Most people only nod and smile along, entertaining his tendencies for the sake of propriety, not actually understanding a word that he says.

At least, that was until he met Reyes Vidal.

With Reyes, Scott finds out what it's finally like to _not_ have to fixsomething. There is no lack of understanding. There is no need for an explanation. With them, things simply click, and they grow to have a mutual sense of camaraderie between them, one that can only grow through their special form of symbiosis.

Before the uprising, they were still just Scott and Reyes, but they worked closely together during those first days in Andromeda. Scott had no problem fixing shuttle after shuttle while time dragged and hope dwindled, but Reyes went out of his way for Scott on more than one occasion, and he pulled through every time. He didn't brush Scott off like some of the other pilots did, and he repeatedly went on about how he valued Scott's work.

As long as Scott works, Reyes stays in the skies. He's happy, Reyes is happy, and all of their days blend together into a disheveled mash. Days without word of the arks turns into weeks, which turn into months... Before they know it, an entire year has passed since arriving in Andromeda.

When Reyes leaves the Nexus, Scott follows. At this point, it's more of a knee-jerk reflex rather than an actual decision. They come as a pair, both pilot and mechanic, and they thrive when they keep each other alive.

In all of the chaos that is Andromeda, Reyes becomes Scott's rock throughout it all, a stable foundation when everything around them is crumbling to pieces. On most days, Reyes is a comfort.

On others, not so much.

Scott is leaving Dr. Nakamoto's dingy, little "clinic" whenever Reyes approaches him, his gait rushed and his posture stiff. Scott readjusts his rucksack on his shoulders, redistributing the weight and anticipating the inevitable.

"Scott!" Reyes calls, jogging lightly to catch up. Scott quickens his pace instinctively, his eyes trained straight ahead. 

"Reyes," Scott coldly greets, barely sparing him a glance. He knows how Reyes can affect him, and he refuses to fall victim to his whims. Not again, at least. "What can I do for you? Found some new plans for the shuttle?"

"Why are you here?" Reyes says instead. Scott clenches his jaw.

"Didn't know I needed permission to return, your Majesty," Scott gripes, ignoring how seamlessly Reyes falls into step at his side.

He can practically feel the heat emanating from Reyes' body, and it's not the first time that Scott becomes so utterly flustered like this.

It's not the first time that Scott thinks about having  _more._ About having Reyes.

He reigns those thoughts in, refusing to follow along. That's a train wreck just waiting to happen, and Scott doesn't have the time nor the patience to see where it leads.

Maybe if he'll tell himself that enough, it will one day stick.

Right now, it fails as miserably as it always does.

"You don't," Reyes huffs, grabbing a hold of Scott's wrist. "Scott, I'm just worried."

Scott stops and turns, facing Reyes head-on. He does his best to wipe his face clean of all emotions, ignoring the steady thrum where Reyes is touching him, but Scott doesn't really know how successful his blasé attitude is, considering how quickly Reyes is closing off as well. Things between them have been... tense lately, and Scott really doesn't want to ruminate over the 'how's and the 'why's.

It definitely doesn't have anything to do with Reyes and Zia breaking things off. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with Scott's irrational sense of jealousy, and it definitely doesn't have anything to do with the constant tightness in his chest. A tightness that has been growing more and more common around Reyes...

No, Scott doesn't need nor want those feelings. He acknowledges them because he's a grown man, and he's wise enough to know what being in love feels like, even if it took him seeing Reyes romantically involved with another to realize what those feelings truly were. He never reacted this way to Kian or Keema, but Zia on the other hand...

God, Scott hates himself for even holding that against her. It's not healthy, and Reyes isn't his. He never was, but Reyes is his friend and-and...

And Scott has feelings for him. Feelings that he might not even return.

Scott's so stupid. He's an idiot. All he has to do is man up and talk to Reyes. He can do it. He  _can._

Instead, what comes out is the same old bullshit that it has been for the past month or so.

"Well, I don't need your concern, Reyes," Scott snips, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can take care of myself. For Christ's sakes, I live in the Badlands, you know?"

Scott literally wants to slap himself right now.

What is it about Reyes that riles him up like this?

Reyes purses his lips, staring at Scott with his intense, molten gaze.

A shiver threatens to crawl up Scott's spine, but he manages to suppress it at the last second. Reyes has a keen eye, one that is great at sniffing out weaknesses, but Scott can be just as observant when interacting with Reyes.

Plus, he likes to think that he at least has a decent poker face.

"I know," Reyes sighs, "but that doesn't stop me from worrying." He lowers his voice and steps forward. Scott tries his best to silence his stuttering heart because surely Reyes can hear how loud it is. With every inch closed between their bodies, it continues to crescendo until all Scott hears is his blood pounding away beneath his ears. He does his best to focus on Reyes' words, but he can only put in so much effort. "Listen, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Sloane isn't exactly your biggest fan. If she knows you're here, even in the slums _—_ "

"Then I'll deal with it," Scott says, turning on his heel. He starts walking towards the exit again, and Reyes makes a choked-off sound, rushing back to his side. "It's as simple as that. I'm not going to leave these people without someone to defend them."

"Always trying to be the hero," Reyes says, sounding both fond and exasperated with Scott's antics.

"Not a hero," Scott corrects him. "Just trying to be a good person." Scott and Reyes grow silent as they pass through the security checkpoint, and it is only when they are trekking deep into the Badlands when their conversation returns. "Rey, I can't just leave those people without help. I can't leave the people out here _—_ " Scott gestures all around them, finally meeting Reyes' gaze. " _—_ to fend for themselves. That's not the type of man that I am."

 Reyes deflates a bit at that, averting his gaze.

"I know," he whispers. Sighing, he straightens up and looks back at Scott, smiling weakly. "I know," he says with much more strength and conviction. "You always have been a better man than me."

"Reyes," Scott grumbles, knowing where this conversation is headed. They've argued this way too many times, from the moment they met to their days on Kadara, and it eventually gets tiring having this same argument over and over again. "Can we not?"

"What?" Reyes asks, his tone taking on a familiar, playful quality. Scott's gut is swirling with nerves before Reyes even starts, a tornado going mad and wreaking havoc in an already desolate terrain. Scott swallows thickly, trying to keep from falling apart. "Don't want to argue?"

"It's not on my agenda for today, no," Scott jokes, internally praising whatever gods are out there for keeping his voice steady. "Besides, you know how stubborn you are."

"Ha!" Reyes scoffs, glaring at Scott in disbelief. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Scott says, stopping for a second to collect a sample of water for testing. It's so much a part of their routine by now that Reyes doesn't even question it. He just continues on speaking.

"Sure you don't," Reyes snorts, watching Scott go through the motions in swift, precise movements, running off of pure muscle memory at this point. They move along to another pool, and Reyes hums in contemplation. "But there are benefits to arguing."

Sealing off the water, Scott stands and loads the samples into his bag, raising an eyebrow at his pilot.

"And, pray tell, what are those?" Scott asks, already dreading the answer.

Reyes steps into his space then, and Scott nearly bites down on his tongue in surprise, his body locking into place. The distinct scent of natural musk, lackluster soap, and worn leather filters through Scott's nose, but it isn't bad, not at all. With how things are in Andromeda, especially on Kadara, few people have access to luxury items, so it's best to work with what you have. All that Scott knows is that Reyes, as close as he is right now, still smells comfortingly like Reyes, no more, no less.

Scott's heart skips a beat, and he swallows thickly. Reyes' eyes train in on how his Adam's apple bobs with the movement, but Scott isn't one to be deterred in the face of a challenge. He steps forward as well, and now they're chest-to-chest. Something flashes within Reyes' golden brown gaze, but it's there and gone before Scott can pin it down.

A smirk spreads out across Reyes' face, but Scott knows him well enough to understand when it's genuine and when it's a cover. Reyes leans in, dropping his voice lower, his tone turning husky.

"Surely I don't have to tell you that making up is almost always more fun than the fight itself," Reyes says, winking as he pulls away.

It's a good thing that he does because now Scott can finally breathe.

"Watch yourself, Rey," Scott says, falling into their familiar banter. This is good. This is normal. Even back on the Nexus, they had fun flirting with each other. It's routine for them. It's harmless, and it always has been.

Until it wasn't _._

Scott doesn't even spare that a second thought.

"You know," Scott hums, continuing on. "One day I might start taking you seriously, and where would we be then?"

Reyes mutters something under his breath, something that Scott can't quite make out. Whatever it is, there's a tinge of frustration there, but Reyes is already flirting back before Scott can question him about it.

"Preferably in a bed," Reyes says, shamelessly grinning, all smug and self-assured, "but I assure you that I can be flexible if the occasion calls for it."

"How reassuring," Scott deadpans, turning to hike along the uneven terrain. He draws a weapon just in case, and Reyes follows, undoubtedly doing the same.

"Well, if you weren't always playing hard to get _—_ " Reyes teases.

Scott snorts at that, throwing Reyes a dirty look.

"Please, as if you don't like a good chase."

"Who? Me? No, no, no..." Reyes tsks, as dramatic as ever. "I'm much too shy for that nonsense."

"Says the man who just invited me to his bed," Scott laughs.

"I have my moments."

"Well," Scott hums, eyes shining bright. "What if I cared less about the chase and more about making you work for it?"

"So now I'm doing all the work," Reyes says, sniffing disdainfully. "How convenient for you."

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Scott stops abruptly again and pivots around, just in time for Reyes to collide with him. Before he can stumble back, Scott's hands are already there, steadying him. Surely Reyes can't feel Scott's skin through his usual getup, but that doesn't stop Scott from trailing his hands up Reyes' arms, imagining what they would feel like wrapped around him.

Scott feels Reyes stiffen in his grasp, and it's like ice is being poured directly over his spine.

Snatching his hands away, Scott smiles tightly, that telltale tension returning from earlier. When Scott speaks, his voice is flat.

"Well, see, I didn't say _that_ ," Scott says, smirking cockily. In all honesty, it feels more like a grimace at this point, and Reyes must think so too because his own expression is cracking, splitting into pieces. "Stick around long enough, and you'll see that I can give as good as I get."

And that's the thing, isn't it? Scott is so afraid of losing Reyes, of one day waking up and him not being there. He's one of the few friends that Scott has now. He helped Scott when he waited around so eagerly for his dad and his sister to one day show up, all to have his hopes destroyed once things on the Nexus took a turn for the worse. He was there when Scott simply needed to vent after another trying day at work, and he actually listened to what Scott had to say. With Reyes, he wasn't just the human Pathfinder's kid.

Reyes made him feel like his own person. He made Scott feel alive on those days when he was certain that they would die.

What they have together is great.

So why does Scott's foolish heart have to come along and screw things up?

Yeah, he didn't ask for the feelings, but they're still there.

And he despises how much they're getting in the way.

He and Reyes can't continue on like this. Their relationship is already suffering for it, all because Scott is too much of a coward to own up to the truth. If Scott can be honest with himself about this, then he can be honest with Reyes. Hiding away these feelings aren't doing either of them any good. He'd rather get the truth out there so that he can figure out where Reyes stands. There is the possibility that he returns Scott's affection, and then there is the possibility that he doesn't. 

Regardless, Scott wants to know his position in this relationship. If it is nothing more than being Reyes' friend and his mechanic, then so be it. Scott can maturely handle the consequences. He can mourn the "what could have been" scenario and move forward as is necessary.

Of course, it will hurt like a son of a bitch. Scott might even need some time apart from Reyes to rediscover who he is without his best friend around, but it _is_ manageable. Even though it might feel that way sometimes, Scott's entire world does not involve around Reyes Vidal.

He can admit that it is a bit better with Reyes in it, though.

They continue on along their way, both of them walking in silence. The only sounds around them are the rustling of grass and the crunch of debris beneath their feet. Kadara's midday sun is beating relentlessly on their backs, and they both wipe at the sweat accumulating on their brows.

"How much _—_ " Reyes pants. "How much longer?"

Scott glances at the coordinates on his omni-tool. "Not much longer. Think you can handle it, old man?"

"'Old man'?" Reyes gasps, clearly offended by the very notion. "Excuse me, but I'm only three years older than you."

"Really?" Scott taunts. "Because, from the way you're struggling back there, I was going to ask if we should have brought your oxygen tank along for the ride."

"Haha, you're so funny, Scott," Reyes huffs. "Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm actually in my armor. And it's _hot_."

Scott snickers, and he doesn't even have to turn around and look to confirm his suspicions.

"You're pouting."

"Am not."

Scott's only response is deep, throaty laughter.

Reyes changes the subject in a not-so-subtle way.

"Where are we even headed?" he asks.

"Did you really wait until we're almost there to ask?"

"Of course," Reyes says, slowly enunciating his words, as though Scott is the one being foolish. "I don't need to ask where you're going to know that you're going to find trouble when you get there."

"Glad to know that you're confident in my abilities," Scott replies, glowering.

Reyes placatingly raises his hands, grinning in response.

"Trust me, I have the utmost confidence in your skills, tech and otherwise, but your luck with hostiles leaves something to be desired."

"True enough," Scott sighs, giving him that one.

It isn't a true day until Scott has someone shooting at him. He has enough scars to support that theory.

"Anyways," Scott continues, returning to Reyes' previous question. "We're on an errand for our dear, local doctor."

"Oh? What did Nakamoto need?"

"A scout mostly. Ever since we found his old lab empty, we've been searching for where the Outcasts have been housing the formula for Oblivion. Nakamoto thinks he has a lead."

The longer he explains, the wider Reyes' eyes grow in disbelief. Fire rages within them, and it's all directed towards Scott.

"So you were just going to go out here on your own and chase down Sloane's precious drug supply without anyone to help?" Reyes hisses, causing Scott to instantly bristle.

"It's  _scouting,"_ Scott retorts. "I'm not infiltrating the damn facility, Reyes. I'm literally only looking around, surveying the area, seeing how far my feelers can reach..."

"Which means you plan on mining for some information," Reyes says. Scott remains silent, neither confirming nor denying. At that, Reyes sighs. "Scott _—_ "

"Listen, Rey, you might be able to push all your little Collective soldiers around, but you're not my boss." Reyes glares and starts to object, but Scott plunders on, refusing to be ignored. "I'm doing this to take down Oblivion once and for all. I _thought_ you wanted that too."

"I do!" Reyes snaps, and his anger is seething now at Scott's underlying accusation. At the mere thought that he would even dip a finger into Sloane's despicable drug ring. "Don't you dare turn that shit on me, Scott Ryder. _Don't_."

Scott knows that he has hit a sore spot for Reyes, so _—_ for once _—_ he stands down. While Scott doesn't know the full story behind this one, he knows that Reyes takes Sloane's drug exploits as a personal affront. The Charlatan and his Collective deal in a lot of shady stuff, but even Reyes has lines that he won't cross.

The Oblivion market is one of them.

Scott shuffles for a second, watching Reyes glare into the distance, his fists clenching and unclenching to an unknown rhythm.

Scott finally steps forward, garnering Reyes' attention.

"Hey," Scott whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you don't deal, okay? But I'm not going to apologize for coming out here to try and put a stop to this. Too many people are suffering because of it."

"You could've called," Reyes says, running his fingers through his hair. Softly, he toes at the ground, uncertain. "You know, there was a time when I would have been the first one you called for stuff like this. Now, you're just being reckless."

"Well," Scott sniffs, shrugging off how Reyes' tone tugs at his heartstrings, "things change."

At that, Reyes glances up at Scott, meeting his eyes. He scrutinizes him for a solid second before his face falls. Before Scott can question him on it, Reyes' mask slips effortlessly back into place, an empty smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah," Reyes says, sounding breathless. "I guess so." Without waiting, he strolls away, calling back over his shoulder, "Come on. If we're scouting, we need to go locate some vantage points."

Reyes doesn't even spare him another glance, and Scott feels his stomach slowly _—_ but surely _—_ start to sink. Bile rises in the back of his throat, but Scott forces it down, taking a swig of his filtered water before he follows after.

*****

What follows is hours upon hours of mindlessly staking out the facility. Scott and Reyes record anything and everything that might be of the slightest importance. They describe the patrols and guards, their routes and times. They jot down where the best vantage points are surrounding the building, and they note where they eventually manage to secure the best connections to the lab's tech.

Most of their time is spent looking through the scopes of their sniper rifles, but Scott does manage to secure a few wayward messages. Without his high-grade equipment, however, Scott's not going to be able to hack into anything today, but they are already gaining much more than they thought they would.

There is no sign of Arenna Farenth, but the few messages they have are enough to confirm that she's been there. 

Once the sun sets, darkness consuming the light, Scott and Reyes eventually call it a day, forwarding all available intel on to Dr. Nakamoto. His response is quick but brief, and he and Scott agree to talk more tomorrow about their next step.

Scott leads the way to his home, which is built sturdily yet securely into one of Kadara's many caves.

After Scott crossed Sloane one too many times for Reyes' comfort, he and Keema pulled together enough resources to have this constructed, similar to the framework of the Collective base itself. Of course, It's simply executed on a much smaller scale.

It takes them some time to get there, but eventually they do.

Instead of heading immediately inside the cave, Scott goes to the raised platform nearby the entrance, tapping away on his omni-tool. Within a second, he has the shuttle's stealth systems shutting down, its cloaking mechanisms melting away without a care. Last thing that they need is for all of their hard work to be sold and scrapped by looters.

Scott addresses Reyes without even looking up, filing through his routine maintenance first, checking that all systems are go.

"Go get my tools for me," Scott says. When he doesn't hear immediate footsteps, he turns to discover Reyes still standing there at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Scott rolls his eyes at his antics, grumbling under his breath. " _Please."_

Reyes smirks at that and heads inside, returning only moment's later with everything that Scott needs.

It's a worthwhile distraction, at least. This. The fixing things... It's all so Scott can keep his hands busy, so that he can do what he is good at. What he was trained to do.

Scott has always been good at fixing things, so maybe he can mend their relationship.

All he has to do is talk.

Of course, things never go according to plan. Instead of communicating like a normal adult, Scott's nerves kick into overdrive, and what he says is rude at worst and deflective at best. Great.

"God, Reyes, you can't ever give me a break, can you?" Scott complains as he sets to work.

He winces as soon as it slips out because, truthfully, the repairs are way too tiny and inconsequential to waste your day on. They are honestly no trouble at all, and Scott has definitely seen worse on a good day. He's being unfair to Reyes, and he scolds himself for doing so.

Reyes, however, takes no such offense, watching Scott set about repairing the shuttle with knowing, experienced hands. He doesn't say anything, so Scott doesn't say anything.

Usually, when they fall into these deep hushes, the silence is a welcome friend. It can be soothing, comforting beyond any right than it has to be. Now, though, the silence feels more suffocating than anything, so Scott simply does his best to keep his mind focused on his work.

For a while, it works as best as it can, but Reyes' stifling presence is simultaneously a blessing and a curse. Eventually, when Scott pulls away from the shuttle, he catches sight of Reyes staring at him.

Something in that look blows away all of Scott's earlier nerves, and he feels his skin prickling with heat.

The words are out before Scott can regain control.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Scott asks. Reyes startles, clearly caught off guard.

"Go somewhere?" He blinks owlishly at Scott, as if he can't comprehend why Scott wants to go anywhere with him. Considering how back and forth they've been acting today, Scott can't fault him for reacting that way, but it still stings a bit. "Like where?"

Scott shrugs helplessly, his hands fiddling with the rag that's wadded up in his grasp, fingers tightening.

"I don't know. Anywhere you want. Dealer's choice," Scott says, patting the shuttle's side affectionately. "You haven't flown me around in a while."

"No, I haven't," Reyes agrees. "I didn't know you wanted to go." Reyes steels himself then. For what, Scott has no clue, but it's enough to visibly affect him. That by itself is enough to gather Scott's attention. "You've just been distant lately."

Okay, ouch. Guess they're having this talk now then.

"So have you," Scott says defensively, which isn't exactly the civil response that Scott was formulating in his mind, but it's already out there in the open. Reyes scowls, and Scott huffs.

"Because you act like you can't stand to be near me anymore!" Reyes snaps, his voice full of hurt. "I thought we were friends, Scott."

"We were." No, wait. "We  _are,_ Reyes." Better. Not perfect, but better.

"Are we?" Reyes retorts. "Because obviously you would rather risk your life, going out on your own rather than telling me what's going on anymore."

"Are you kidding me? I told you before, Rey. You _are not_  my boss. You don't have to know every single detail of what goes on throughout my day."  _Well,_ Scott thinks grumpily,  _it's now or never._ "Why do you even care, Reyes?"

"I told you _—_ "

Feeling his anxiety skyrocket, Scott interrupts before he can chicken out again.

"Am I only just a friend to you?" he asks, unable to stop his face from crumpling.

Reyes gawks at him, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"Wait," Reyes croaks, suddenly hoarse. "What?"

Scott hesitates for a split second, his hand twitching at his side, before he decides to hell with it all. He reaches up with his cleaner hand and cups Reyes' cheek, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone. Reyes reaches up and covers Scott's hand with his own, not moving it away, but pressing it closer. His eyes are tormented with disbelief, and Scott feels hope blossom within his chest.

"I _—_ " Scott stops, taking a deep, steadying breath.

At the last minute, an idea pops into Scott's mind, and he pulls away for only a moment, disabling both of their translators with a few swipes at his omni-tool. It's something they've done before, and it never fails to make the moment between them more intimate, more vulnerable.

At the beginning, they used to teach each other Spanish and English, although Reyes was doing more perfecting than learning, having mastered some English alongside his Spanish back in the Milky Way. Scott always had trouble learning with Reyes there, but he still enjoyed those chats. He still enjoyed how it was to be organically together without certain barriers, technological or otherwise, in the way.

Scott returns his hand to Reyes' cheek, and his heart rejoices when Reyes holds his palm against his face, closing his eyes as he nuzzles in against Scott's skin.

Scott gulps, his nerves fried, but he needs to tell Reyes the truth. All of it.

"Reyes," Scott whispers, and he watches Reyes shudder, hearing his voice without all of the layers of filtering. Scott chuckles, nearing hysterics. "God, Reyes, but how can you not see that I have feelings for you?"

Reyes shakes his head in denial, dropping Scott's hand as if it physically burns him, stepping away.

"No..." Reyes says, staring at Scott in a mixture of awe and disbelief. He shakes his head again, but it's more like he's trying to clear his mind than deny the truth. "No, no puedes."

Scott glares.

"You can't tell me how to feel, Reyes." Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Scott promised himself total honesty, so he surges forward into Reyes' space, boldy meeting his gaze. "You can't control who I fall in love with." When Reyes says nothing, Scott instantly glances at the ground, losing most of his bravado. "If you don't feel the same, that's fine. I can adjust, we can work things out, but I just wanted you to kn _—_ "

A single finger stops him from going any further, Reyes' thumb pressing persistently against Scott's lips, effectively shutting him up. Feeling that thumb travel lower, Reyes pinches Scott's chin and raises his face. Scott surrenders to his prodding, but he stares resolutely over Reyes' shoulder. Reyes, however, doesn't say a word until Scott looks him in the eyes.

"Ah, Scott," Reyes sighs, his accent noticeably thicker as it wraps around his words. "You stupid, stupid man..."

"No need to rub it in," Scott whispers sorrowfully because of fucking course that's his luck. Of course Reyes doesn't feel the same, and now _—_

And now Reyes is kissing him.

Reyes Vidal is kissing him!

Scott doesn't expect it, and he acts on pure instinct and adrenaline, biting down.  _Hard._

Reyes yelps in pain, snatching away, and Scott feels all of his blood rushing into his face in one second before it rushes out in the next. He instantly starts panicking, not quite knowing what to do.

So much for fixing things.

"Reyes, I'm so sorry!" Scott apologizes, looking around for something _—_ _anything_ _—_ to do. "God, I'm so dumb. You actually kiss me, and I somehow manage to fuck even that up. I _—_ "

Scott's rambling is interrupted by a deep, rumbling laugh. And this isn't some silly, half-hearted chuckle.

Nope, nothing is restrained about this. Reyes is wracked with full-blown fits of eye-watering, stomach-clenching laughter. His lower lip is swollen and bleeding a bit, but he still manages to double over in joy, bracing a hand against his shuttle. His eyes crinkle around the corners, and Scott completely forgets how to speak. It's such a rare sight to see Reyes completely lose himself _—_ so rare that Scott can't even muster enough energy to be embarrassed about the fact that Reyes is laughing at  _him._

Before Scott has a chance to react, Reyes is caging him in against shuttle, both hands braced on either side of Scott's head. Reyes closes the distance between them again, giving Scott a simple peck.

"I'm such an idiot," Scott sighs, burying his face into his hands.

"If you love me, then I think I'll have to agree." When Scott glares at him, Reyes grumbles out an explanation, leaning his forehead against Scott's. "Te mereces alguien mejor que yo, cariño."

"Maybe so," Scott whispers, "but I love _you._ I know you, and I accept you, faults and all. It's not like I'm a perfect man either."

Scott realizes too late that it's a setup, and he's groaning before Reyes is even delivering the line, feeling his pilot's smile against his cheek.

"You're the perfect man for me," he says, kissing Scott soundly.

"You're so cheesy," Scott sighs. "The things that I have to put up with."

Reyes snickers, and his lips feel a bit chapped as they trail from Scott's cheek to his neck. Regardless, the feeling still causes Scott to gasp and wiggle, but that only encourages Reyes to shove him even further up the shuttle's frame.

Scott's legs wrap around Reyes' waist, but Scott _—_ He needs to know for sure.

"Reyes _—_ "

"Shh..." Reyes shushes him, his hot breaths caressing Scott's sensitive skin. A low moan escapes, but Reyes kisses his neck in encouragement, one of his hands wrapping snugly around Scott's thigh, hiking it up even further over Reyes' waist. 

It's like neither of them can get close enough. Not now, not ever.

Reyes mumbles something against Scott's throat, and Scott whimpers in response. He definitely hears wrong, and Scott tries to ask what he said, except Reyes beats him to the punch.

"I said, 'I love you too,'" Reyes huffs. "Is that so hard to believe?  _Te amo_ , Scott Ryder. No es difícil de comprender."

"Easy for you to say."

Reyes laughs, peeling Scott off of the shuttle with a light-hearted smile. Once he regains his balance, Reyes carries him onto the craft, lowering him onto the cold, metal floor. It's certainly not the comfiest of places, but all of his concerns are thrown out the window within a second. Reyes takes the time to lock the doors and engage the stealth systems, gathering something out of sight and returning to Scott as soon as possible.

Once there, he hovers over Scott and tenderly brushes his hair from his face, the shuttle's low glow providing a dim amount of light. For now, however, it's enough, enough for Scott to see Reyes' face as he drags him back down into a heated kiss.

They sit there together, mouths moving in tandem, hands roaming, always searching for more.

All Scott knows in this moment is the sweet, hot press of Reyes' body against his own, and he eagerly throws his arms around Reyes' neck, deepening the kiss. Reyes grunts but refuses to surrender, his tongue tangling with Scott's, but neither one of them dares to back down from the challenge. Their teeth click, their breathing is erratic, and they both are sweaty and dirty from a long day's work.

In Scott's opinion, it's all perfectly imperfect, just like them.

Tangling his fingers into Reyes' dark strands, Scott runs his nails along Reyes' scalp, stopping only to purposefully tug at the hair on the nape of his neck. Reyes pants heavily  against Scott's mouth, his hips stuttering between his legs. The faintest brush of Reyes' erection grinds against him, and Scott practically trembles in delight.

Giving in, Scott releases Reyes' lips, biting on his own when Reyes turns his attention back to Scott's throat. His tongue tastes the salty skin there, and he bites and teases at his leisure, undoubtedly leaving some impressive marks behind.

Scott violently shudders, feeling as if he's about to fall apart at the seams.

"Easy," Reyes chides, but Scott can hear the smirk in his voice, loud and clear.

"Hmph," Scott snorts, leaning back. He wraps his hand into Reyes' hair and drags him back into a kiss, his breathing quickly spiralling out of control. "I think you need less clothes."

"Are you asking or telling?" Reyes wonders, grinning wickedly when Scott starts fumbling with his armor, impatiently snatching it this way and that. Reyes' wide-blown pupils nearly engulf his eyes, and his dark amber gaze is still piercing, even with the lack of light. He helps with removing the remainders of his clothing, smirking when Scott returns eager lips to heated skin. "I'll take that as 'telling,' you bossy man."

"Do you want me to stop?" Scott pants, nibbling at Reyes' swollen lip. They almost tear through Scott's flimsy shirt in an attempt to get it off, but they don't spare it a second thought, their lips never straying too far from each other.

Reyes chuckles, grinning fiercely. "Don't you dare."

"Mmm..." Scott sighs in acquiescence, moaning softly.

As soon as he has Scott spread out before him, pliant and naked, Reyes is there, trailing his hands all along Scott's body. It's like every nerve comes to life beneath his touch, and Scott's painfully hard by the time that Reyes grabs his hips, purposefully avoiding where Scott wants his touch the most.

Instead, Reyes carefully makes his way back up Scott's chest, tracing his nipples with a frustrating slowness. His nail catches on a rosy bud, and Scott arches his back, his cock sliding roughly against Reyes' abdomen. Pre-cum taints his golden brown skin, but Scott's mind is already working ahead, honing in on a more imminent issue.

"R-reyes, please tell me you have lube," Scott whines. His head thumps back onto the floor, the sound echoing in the cramped space. "As much as I want to carry on, I'd rather not _—_ _oh fuck_ _—_ " He grits his teeth as Reyes dips his head down, capturing a pebbled nipple between his lips. While he works one over with his lips and teeth and tongue, his fingers are already on the other, plucking and prodding without restraint. "I-I'd rather not destroy my insides for you."

Reyes chuckles at that and rewards his pec with one final, punishing bite before he pulls away.

Lifting Scott's hips, Reyes bundles some of their clothes up and shoves them under Scott's lower back, elevating the angle ever-so slightly. He picks up some of the medical lubricant that he robbed from his shuttle's first aid kit, and he quickly douses his fingers in the slippery jelly. Once he has them dripping with the stuff, he uses his free hand to lift Scott's leg, spreading him wide for Reyes to see.

Reyes slowly slides his fingers over Scott's ass, leading a slick trail towards his entrance. He uses his forefinger to trace Scott's pucker, winding around and around. As soon as Reyes prods a finger against his rim, Scott inhales a shaky breath, feeling his muscles clench at the intrusion.

"Deep breaths," Reyes reminds him, circling his hole once again.

Flushing, Scott bobs his head in an uneven nod, doing his best to even out his breathing. When his body finally relaxes, Reyes advances a finger inside, exploring Scott's body while watching his expressions. Scott can no longer maintain any semblance of composure, but he doesn't really want to either. He merely reclines on the floor and allows Reyes to pry his entrance open, breathing deeply as he works up to two fingers, then three.

Scott's poor, neglected cock is weeping by now, dripping white all over his chest. It twitches against his stomach, begging for more _—_ always more _—_ but Scott doesn't want it to end yet. Compromising, he takes a hold of his abused nipples, pinching and tweaking them, smirking when he spots Reyes watching him, entranced.

A slight crook of Reyes' fingers unexpectedly hits Scott's prostate, and Scott bucks in bewilderment, crying out and clenching down.

"F-fuck," Scott gasps, sweat beading at his hairline. He jerks his hips, forcing Reyes' fingers in deeper. "Reyes,  _please..."_

"Shh... I got you, cariño," Reyes mutters, lifting Scott's leg onto his shoulder. Reyes then leans forward, bending Scott's leg into his chest, the other one spreading out listlessly to the side. The position burns Scott in all the right places, but he revels in the feeling of his stretching, aching muscles.

Scott apparently has no shame when it comes to Reyes, spreading himself as far as his body can allow. He simply raises a brow at Reyes when he hears the sound of foil tearing, and Reyes Vidal _—_ of all people _—_ actually glances at Scott, embarrassment coloring his features.

"Someone is well-prepared," Scott says with curiosity dripping blatantly from his voice. Reyes chuckles softly, nervously, rolling the condom over his length. "Bring someone in here before?"

Not that it's any of Scott's business because it's not. What Reyes did with someone else in the past is for his mind only, but Scott can't help but feel a sense of relief when Reyes adamantly shakes his head.

"No, you are the first. In here, at least," Reyes says, coughing awkwardly to clear his throat. He slicks his cock with lube, focusing intensely on his task. "The shuttle has always been an 'us' thing. I never let anyone touch it."

"But you've clearly thought about us doing  _something_ in here before," Scott deduces, but Reyes is obviously done talking, lining up his tip with Scott's hole. He pushes in on the next exhale, and Scott instantly falls silent, every breath in his body suddenly rushing out in a simple, steady _whoosh_.

Reyes smiles down at him, bending forward for a quick kiss. His hips gradually start to thrust, in and out, in and out, working hard to build up a deep, satisfying rhythm. Spurred on by Scott's moans and groans, Reyes shifts and adjusts their bodies, exploring every nook and cranny to see what exactly makes Scott Ryder tick.

Scott simply soaks in all of the attention, gyrating his hips along with Reyes', encouraging him to go deeper, harder, faster...

Going as rough as he dares, Reyes pounds into Scott's writhing body, doing his best to anchor his lover back to reality. They're both losing their minds to the hazy film of pleasure, their breaths composed of nothing more than weak mewls and heavy pants. Nevertheless, Reyes tries to maintain some type of rhythm, wanting to see Scott fall apart before losing his own composure.

Bending Scott's leg even further back, pressing it deep into his chest, Reyes captures Scott's lips with his own, licking his way into his mouth. Scott allows it, reaching around in retaliation for those earlier marks on his neck.

Sinking his fingers into Reyes' back, he drags his nails away, leaving his marks on Reyes' flesh. Reyes' hips falter, momentarily weakened, but he picks up the pace with a jagged snarl, pistoning away into Scott's tight heat.

Scott grabs a handful of Reyes' ass, kneading the skin each time it presses into his grasp.

It only takes one minor adjustment, one simple repositioning, for Reyes to hit the right angle, finding Scott's prostate yet again.

At Scott's startled yelp, followed closely behind by a muted groan, Reyes smirks into the kiss and redoubles his efforts, relentlessly attacking Scott's nerves with each powerful thrust.

Scott loses track of everything after that. His head bumps against the floor again, and his entire body is quaking with need. It only takes Reyes one thrust, two, three... over and over again until Scott cums untouched, painting their chests in white.

Feeling Scott clench tightly around him, milking his cock for what it's worth, Reyes follows soon after, rambling senselessly while he rides out as much of his orgasm as he can.

Afterwards, he flops limply onto Scott, earning a quiet "oof" in return. Sliding free of his heat, Reyes ignores Scott's tiny whimper of longing, tying off the condom and tossing it somewhere to the side. He then takes their clothes from under Scott's body, and he finds one of their shirts to mop up the mess on their chests, tossing that away as well.

While they work to regain their breaths, Reyes spreads tiredly onto Scott's chest, stretching out his weary, sated muscles. He traces nonsensical patterns over Scott's heart, and it's impossible for Scott to miss the content expression he's sporting, even with the darkness surrounding them.

When Reyes finally meets Scott's eyes, they exchange a small smile.

"Hey there," Scott rasps, his throat completely and utterly wrecked. He maneuvers his hand to push his fingers through Reyes' hair, messing it up even more than it already is.

"Hey," Reyes whispers, taking a moment to re-establish the connection between their translators. Scott watches him closely, continuing his ministrations.

"That was nice," Scott dopily slurrs, causing Reyes to bark out a laugh. A real, genuine laugh. He's doing it so much tonight, and each time it's like music to Scott's ears.

Although it's impossible to keep someone happy forever, Scott doesn't want it to end.

Reyes interrupts such unrealistic thoughts with a faux affronted sniff, glaring playfully at his mechanic. 

"If 'nice' is all you can say about our first time together, then I clearly have some work to do," Reyes taunts.

"Nah, 'nice' is good enough. I don't need you breaking me during sex, Rey."

"Aww, but that's the fun part," Reyes says, winking playfully.

"Ha! For you or for me?"

"Both of us, of course."

"Of course," Scott snorts, grinning widely.

"Hey, at least I didn't claw your back to shreds," Reyes huffs. When Scott blushes at that, Reyes beams victoriously. "That's what I thought."

"Oh, shut it," Scott laughs, both of them falling into a companionable silence.

While time passes, Scott is close to dozing off for good. By the time that Reyes finally breaks the silence, Scott is half-asleep.

Reyes' question is a soft and solemn one, a direct contrast to the mood before.

"When did you first know?" he asks. 

Scott decides to play dumb.

"Know what?" he responds. But, judging by Reyes' scowl, the tactic doesn't work as Scott intends it to.

"When did you first know that you loved me?" Reyes asks, leaving no room open for interpretation. He clearly spells out what he wants, knowing all of Scott's tricks and turns.

It's better to be honest. Scott has to believe that.

But it's still a bit embarrassing.

"Uhh... I hope you're not expecting anything romantic. It's just that _—_ " Scott trips and stutters over his words, grumbling at himself. "God, I just don't want you to think any less of me."

"Why would I do that?" Reyes asks, as if the statement catches him completely off guard, which it probably does.

Scott braces himself for the worst, but he hopes for the best, whatever that might be.

"I sort of didn't know. Well, I guess I always felt it on some level, but I didn't actually  _realize_ until Zia."

"Zia?" Reyes asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Scott drones, unimpressed. "You know, your ex?"

"Huh, so you were jealous then?"

"Yeah, so," Scott snaps, staring petulantly at the ceiling. "Trust me, I tried to ignore it, but I refuse to degrade someone else to feel better about myself. Whatever you two had going on, it was obviously working for you at the time."

"But it wasn't working for you," Reyes says, tightening his hold on Scott. 

Scott shrugs nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter if it was. It wasn't my place to butt in, but seeing you with her was like a wake-up call. For a long time, I never understood why it rubbed me the wrong way, but one day _—_ out of nowhere _—_ it clicked.

"I never minded seeing you with Keema or Kian because they're your friends, but no one ever caught your _attention_ before. And I _—_ " Scott sighs, exhaling shakily. "Every time I saw you with her, there was always some part of me telling me that it was wrong. That that should be me right there, standing at your side, making you happy."

"So you distanced yourself," Reyes concludes, his expression sorrowful. "You could have _—_ "

"No, I couldn't have. I couldn't have done  _anything,_ Rey. I wasn't going to confess to you while you were in a relationship _—_ or whatever it was you two had going on. What kind of friend would that have made me? It's not in me to split two people up like that. It's not."

Scott drags his hands over his face, wondering how they digressed so quickly into this prickly topic. Reyes continues to drum his fingertips against Scott's chest, sinking deeply into his own mind. Whatever he wishes to say, Scott waits until he is ready to share, staring patiently into the shuttle's black interior in the meantime.

"Do you want to know when I knew?" Reyes asks, planting a kiss on Scott's sternum.

Scott swallows at the press of skin against skin, nodding swiftly before he remembers their current lighting situation.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind, if you dont," Scott says, obviously leaving Reyes a way out. Although he clearly appreciates the thought, Reyes doesn't hesitate to share for once.

"It was back when we first arrived on Kadara, and I had just returned from a kett ambush. Barely got out alive, if I remember correctly."

Yeah... Scott _definitely_ remembers that day. Reyes had went to a drop point to pick up some valuable cargo, but even the illustrious Charlatan is capable of making mistakes. He had returned to Scott's pitiful excuse of an "apartment" in the slums _—_ battered, bloodied, and bruised from head to toe.

What happened after that is a blur, but it obviously left an impression on Reyes.

Enough for him to figure out that he loves Scott.

"Yeah," Scott whispers, "I remember."

"Well, you probably remember all of the bad. I mean, you were there. You saw the extent of my injuries. Good thing you had enough saved to afford Nakamoto's services, especially considering who his employer was at the time," Reyes grumbles.

"But I clearly did something more than acting as your nurse," Scott says, and Reyes nods against his chest, burrowing in.

"It was a bad day for me. After I was treated, we were eating whatever shit they had lying around the slums that day, but you were doing your best to distract me, talking about how much you missed baseball or something along those lines. I watched you talk with all of the passion in the world, and I just thought that you were way too precious to be spending your time around someone like me."

Now the conversation is coming back to Scott.

"You interrupted me," Scott recalls, pursing his lips. "You asked me what was I doing, hanging around some 'fucked up nobody' when I could have been living it up on the Nexus."

Reyes gives a sharp, self-deprecating laugh. "You should have seen your face. You were so pissed. We ended up arguing after that."

"Of course we did," Scott sighs. 

"When you got tired of arguing, though... I had asked why you even cared about me, and you told me _—_ "

"'Because you're not a nobody. You're someone to me,'" Scott quotes, the last pieces of the puzzle falling simply into place. "That's when you knew?"

"Yeah, that's when I knew."

But that still left the one question that's been eating away at Scott.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks, flipping them over so that he straddles Reyes' waist. Reyes firmly places his hands on Scott's hips to steady him, but Scott pulls both of Reyes' hands into his, interlocking their fingers.

"I thought _—_ Well, I _think_ you deserve better." At Scott's stony silence, Reyes unapologetically shrugs. "I can't help it. I'll always think you deserve more than what I can give you, and clearly I'm not the best at talking about my feelings."

"Hmm... I don't know about that. I would say that you're doing great tonight."

Reyes smirks. "Mostly because a certain someone decided it was a good idea to confess tonight." His voice drops in volume, but Scott still hears, as clear as day. "The same someone who tried to bite my lip off when I kissed him."

"Ugh..." Scott groans and blushes, sliding a hand over his face. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance," Reyes snorts, pulling Scott forward to give him a kiss. Neither of them can stop smiling into it, but that's alright by them. "I think Keema will get a real kick out of it."

"Ass," Scott huffs, fondly stealing another kiss, and then another. Just because he can.

He can do that now, he can kiss Reyes, and Scott admits that it's already a bit addicting.

"Mmm..." Reyes hums, their lips smacking together, eyes falling shut. "God, you're going to drive me even crazier now."

"Good." Scott pulls away in all of his disheveled glory, and Reyes nibbles on his sore lip at the sight, watching him stand and stretch out on display. When Scott holds his hand out, Reyes doesn't even hesitate, standing up in order to pull his man into a warm embrace. "We should go to bed." When Reyes' hands start to roam, Scott glowers teasingly. "And _sleep,_ Reyes."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"Well, the perfect gentleman owes me breakfast in the morning."

"I would argue, but I've had your cooking before," Reyes snickers, dodging the dirty clothes that Scott chunks at his head. "So violent."

"Uh-huh... Just for that, you can go bathe in sulfur pools while I go take a shower."

"Hey, I built that shower for you," Reyes complains, crowding into Scott's space.

Scott ignores the pounding of his heart, brushing his lips lightly against Reyes'.

"And it works wonders," Scott purrs, trailing a hand down Reyes' chest, brushing his fingers along his twitching erection. "I guess I'll let you join. This time."

Before Reyes can respond, Scott is already strolling out of the shuttle, as bare as the day he was born. Reyes scrambles to catch up, following him into the cave and bypassing its security systems.

As soon as they enter Scott's home, Reyes has him pinned up against the wall, greedily drinking in his body.

"You're such a tease," Reyes grunts, picking Scott up into his arms. He stumbles his way into the bathroom, and Scott's squirming isn't making things any easier while he maneuvers them into the shower. Scott reaches out blindly, and the water pours down on them from above. Nevertheless, the pilot and his mechanic pay it little mind, their minds focusing in on more important matters.

Scott whimpers needily against Reyes' neck, lathering it with open-mouthed kisses. He nibbles his way up to Reyes' ear and sucks the lobe into his mouth, teeth scraping lightly over the skin.

"I love you," Scott whispers, already knowing what Reyes' response will be, because _—_ for once _—_ everything is as it should be.

Scott always thought that fixing things was what he was good at, but there are some things in life that don't need to be fixed at all.

Sometimes, things just need a little nudge in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> No, no puedes. - No, you can't.  
> Te mereces alguien mejor que yo, cariño. - You deserve someone better than me, sweetie/darling/etc.  
> Te amo, Scott Ryder. No es difícil de comprender. - I love you, Scott Ryder. It's not difficult to understand.
> 
> I believe that's all on translations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
